


Scorn and Scars

by ShatteringDesire



Series: Scorn, Scars, and Spin-offs [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, Drama, F/M, Face Slapping, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, for simply stating the truth (and slapping Lenalee), you get transferred.</p><p>: implied/ Lavi x Reader :  Lenalee bashing :</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scorned

Lavi is missing in action, possibly  _dead._

__**Kanda** disappeared in the Ark’s Gate.

_Allen_ had fled the Black Order.

She had lost her three precious friends, the ones she held more dear than the rest.

She  _lost_ them!

As she felt tears dripping down her purple colored eyes as she wondered  _why_  they weren't  **here** with her. Looking up from her place on the grassy ground, she looked at her friend that also lost her special someone.

“[N-Name]… w-why couldn’t─”

“Why what? Why I couldn’t stopped them?” You stated with annoyance laced in the tone of your voice as you gritted your teeth, the usually vibrate and happy [E/C] irises were slit into such and dulled by the intense glare you held. “I stuck being unconscious, sorry. Why couldn’t  _you_ , the only one  ** _not_**  heavily injured and conscious?”

Eyes wide, she looked around as she stumbled with her words. “B-Because! T-They a-always liked y-you b-best!” She feebly yelped.

“That’s a  _lie_  and you know it,” You hissed, “They have always praised you,  _treasured you_ , I didn’t matter as much as you do to them.”

 

Lips quivering, she looked everywhere, she wanted someone,  _anyone_  to come by the field. Yet she knew no one would, it was the middle of the night as they stand outside in hopes of the their special three would come back, so everything would go back to normal. “T-That’s n-not true! They.. they..”  


You clenched your fists, as you stare angrily at the young woman that was a crying wreak.  


“Their what?! Damn it, Lenalee!” You snapped, “Do you only know to cry and bitch?! What does crying like a little bitch gets you in a War?! Nothing!”  


Frowning, she sniffed before standing up. “I do not!  _You_  only want to fight all the time!”  


The last of your already trembling control snapped and you relished in the fact how the sound of slapping her echoed throughout the forest and the sting you felt on your hand as the cold breeze breathed on it.  


“At least I know how to fight! How can Kanda call you a strong woman, if you can’t even defend yourself?!”  


All the young dark-haired girl named Lenalee could do was cry as you just shook your head at her and walked away from her.  


“You need to learn that the World does not revolve around you.”

  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**   


The next morning, you were told by a finder that Komui wanted to speak with you. You had a good guess what was going to happen, so you begun packing your more important things such as clothing, toothbrush and toothpaste, the only stuff you truly needed.  


You had a feeling she was probably resort to this, but you still couldn’t help but feel betrayed.  


Yet, why does everyone treat Lenalee like a Queen?

She doesn’t do anything special,

She doesn’t help in the War by fighting,

All she ever do was cry, bitch, cry, bitch and cry!  


So you questioned him,  _why?_  
  
“Why do I need to be transferred?!” You barked, stomping your foot on the ground as clenched your fist so tightly that your fingernails broke through the skin of your hands.

 

Komui sighs heavily as he stares at you with pity. “Because, your behaviour is simply unacceptable. Especially since you─”  


“─I made Lenalee  **cry**? That is all she has ever done since the War started! She hasn ’t fought nearly enough as everyone else, as much as  _I_  have!” You voiced out, pointing out the truth, completely ignoring him as he tried to reason with you. “She is useless as an Exorcist!”  


“[ **Name** ]!” He shouted and you jumped when he slammed his hands onto his desk, resulting paper to go flying all over the place. “I will not stand you belittling my sister like that! Now you will listen to me!”

You held back your whimper and nodded, realizing your fault as he was the wrong person talk to when you were belittling his little Sister.  


Almost no one could realize just how much Lenalee was not fitted for this War.  


So, as soon as he mentioned what Black Order station you would be transferring to, you ran to your room to grab your stuff and left.  


But when you bumped into someone on your way, you regretted looking up to apologize when you saw the surprised but delighted face of your M.I.A best friend, Lavi.

Why did he come back _now_ , of all times?

Tears flooded your eyes as you turned around and ran off before he could say a word.

‘Lenalee, you have no idea how much I despise you for this!’

 


	2. The Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year and a month since that incident with Lenalee and encountering Lavi in the Hallway.

Lavi was surprised to see [Name] running away with a backpack, needless to say, he didn't question it either since he figured she was going on to a mission.  
  
But that didn't explain the tears she had when she saw him, and he knew her better than anyone, but maybe she was just happy to see that he was alive but had to go on a mission and just ran because she wanted to get the mission over with so she could come back quicker. Yet that theory left him unsettled, [Name] almost never rushed a mission nor did she cry. Not unless something or someone upset her greatly.  
  
Maybe Kanda was berating her again? To make matters worse, Bookman had yet to returned, which means he may have had trouble getting the Noahs off his trail and will take longer to arrive then he.  
  
Frowning, he sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
Why did everything had to go  _so_  wrong on that mission?  
  
A Noah came from absolutely  _nowhere_  and attacked,  **killed**  all the Finders - nearly him and Bookman, too. If it weren’t for the fact they both seperated from each other, it was a gamble, but it was one where they both accepted to take - it was either wait and die or run and  _live_.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
It’s been an entire month since Lavi encountered you in the Hallway, an entire month since you’ve been gone.  
  
Now normally, this wouldn’t bother the red-head as much seeing as most missions can last as long as a week to a year or the mission is a false alarm or failure, and that’s what bothers him.  
  
Ever since his last mission, one he barely survived from, he’s been scared for any Exorcists that are gone longer than four weeks. [Name] has been gone for exactly four weeks, one day and eight hours.  
  
She ’s been gone longer than she ever have been before, considering she doesn’t like staying out on a mission for very long because she knew the Noah Clan would appear anytime they wanted to get rid of the Innocence, and the person who held it in their grasp.  
  
“[Name] … I hope you ’re safe.” He mumbles, running a hand through his hair as he sighs, leaning back in the chair and lets his head drop.  
  
Thank God Bookman was elsewhere, or else he’d get kick in the head  ─ the sound of the door creaking open startled Lavi out of his chair and on top of numerous books. Upon hearing no scolding, the red-head looks up and blinks.  
  
It was Lenalee with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand and he grinned before getting up and immediately wrapped a friendly arm around the female.  
  
“Lenalee! Did you bring me this for just little ol’ me~?” He half-heartily flirted, as he went to grab the cup, he may have seemed wide awake but he was tired like never before. “You shouldn’t have~”  
  
When he didn’t grasp the cup, he looked at the female but was surprised when he saw her facial expression.  
  
“L-Lavi … I need to tell you something, it ’s about [Name].”  
  
Never before has he ever felt his heart sink to his stomach.  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
He never felt so …  **betrayed**  before in his entire life, considering he use to do the betraying, yet he could only imagine how [Name] felt. She must have  _furious_ , and upset that she couldn ’t see her friends anymore - especially her  _best friend_ .  
  
“Allen and Kanda have done worse things to each other,” He pointed out as his usually cheerful facade slips and falls. “And [Name] gets transferred for just slapping you?”  
  
“She was getting out of hand, so  ─ ” Lenalee feebly tried to get the red-head to understand her point of view, but when he gave her a cold stare, she felt as though she lost him as well.  
  
“Lenalee, please get out.”  
  
“Lavi, pleas-!”  
  
“ _Now_.”  
  
Lips quivering, Lenalee looked down at the cup of coffee, it lost its warmth - just like how Lavi did when he found why [Name] hasn ’t come back yet, was because she  _can’t_.  
  
S he was banned from coming back to HQ, thanks to the girl fidgeting in front of him nervously.  
  
“I-I … I’m sorry.” She said, before running out with tears falling.  
  
Maybe he’s going to be transferred now, and quite frankly, he didn’t care; transferring [Name] like that was unfair and wasn’t right. Now he can see why [Name] didn’t like Lenalee all that much.  
  
  
  
  
Staring at the clouds vacantly, you couldn’t help but wonder how your beloved red-headed friend was doing. Probably flirting with Lenalee before he goes on another mission, rest be damned for him. You knew you were in Lavi thoughts as well, but you had a feeling you were in the back of his mind at this minute.  
  
He means well, but he knew you could take care of yourself.  
  
 _“[Name]!”_  
  
“Ah, now I’m hearing his voice; I can’t love him  _that_  much,” You mumbled, frowning as you replaced your gazed onto the grassy plains with such heartbreaking longing that no one could bare to even throw you a glance. It has been a year and a month since that incident with Lenalee and encountering Lavi in the Hallway.  
  
“ **[Name]!** ”  
  
“… Yeah, that’s a load of bull.” You continued, sighing before a giant gust of wind came by, making your hair a big, tangled mess and felt yourself twitch. “Stupid hair! I should just cut it!”  
  
“But I like your hair the way it is…”  
  
Your eyes widen at the sudden, oh-so familiar voice that you haven’t heard in months, and your breath hitched in the back of your throat as a heated sensation in your nose flared up.  
  
“[Name]… a-are you alright?”  
  
‘Please God… please let it be him, and I’m not going insane!’  
  
A large, rough hand was placed on your shoulder and before you could pull away from it, you were swiftly turned around.  
  
There was only one man you knew that had such dishevelled red hair and a beautiful green eye twinkled in the sun and his trademark smile was grinning brightly right at you.  “[Name]…”  
  
“L… L-Lavi.”  
  
“Are you okay? I heard that you were… almost killed in a mission.” His right hand moved upwards and his index finger lightly traced the fresh scar that went from you left cheek to your temple as his green orbs eyed the scars scattered along your neck and you couldn’t help but shiver at the intensity in his gaze.  
  
“I-I’m fine… but why are you here?” You questioned, feeling him freeze, you stumbled on to what to say. “N-Not that I’m not happy you’re here, but-!”  
  
“You were right about her, y'know…” He muttered, a frown taking over his slightly chapped lips. “However, she’s not important right now,  _you_  are.”  
  
“Lavi…” You were surprised, you never heard him speak this way about _**her**_ like this with such distaste. “What… what’s with this change of heart? You used to--”  
  
“You got transferred because of her,” He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around you loosely, almost as though he was afraid he’d hurt you if he hugged you to tightly. “And for such a stupid reason, too.”  
  
A small, soft understanding smile appeared on your slightly chapped lips and lifted your arms to return the hug.  
  
“I missed you, too, Lavi.”  
 __

_Even if I'm not suppose to, I love you._


End file.
